03 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci skr�t 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po �smej; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Codzienne przypadki weso�ej gromadki - W�a�ciwa decyzja, odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:00 Moliki ksi��kowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:10 Stra�ak Sam - odc. 39; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:20 �winka Peppa, seria II - Wyspa Pirat�w, odc. 23; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Rififi po sze��dziesi�tce; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); re�.:Pawe� Trzaska; wyk.:Mieczys�aw Czechowicz, Wies�aw Go�as, Marian Kociniak, Wies�aw Michnikowski, Katarzyna Figura, Witold Pyrkosz, Hanna Stank�wna, Krystyna Borowicz, Mieczys�aw Hryniewicz, Jacek Strzem�alski; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spe�nienia - odc. 5/34; serial; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1264; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1653 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1800; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:00 Zdrowie Europejczyk�w - Precz z papierosem; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2006); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 M�oda godzina - Hannah Montana - Tyrania, odc. 25; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 15:40 M�oda godzina - Hannah Montana - Rozerwany pomi�dzy dwoma Hannah, odc. 26; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4291; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4292; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1658 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1801; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1269; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Ucze� czarnoksi��nika, odc. 2; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 13 - txt str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:15 Pi�tkowe kino akcji - �mierciono�ny �adunek (Dekker the Trucker) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); re�.:Sebastian Vigg; wyk.:Mark Keller, Kaya Yanar, Nadeshda Brennicke, Michael Lott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:00 Pod os�on� nocy - odc. 14 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:50 Mocne kino nocne - Wampiry: ��dza krwi (Out For Blood); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); re�.:Richard Brandes; wyk.:Kevin Dillon, Vanessa Angel, Lance Henriksen; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:25 Detektyw Foyle - Niemka (Foyle's War - ep. 1, German Women); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); re�.:Tristram Powell, Gavin Millar, Giles Foster, David Thacker, Jeremy Silberston; wyk.:Michael Kitchen, Honeysuckle Weeks, Anthony Howell, Julian Ovenden; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:05 Notacje - Maciej I�owiecki. O mediach przy Okr�g�ym Stole; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:20 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 203 Szcz��cie komendanta; telenowela TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dw�jka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 2/52 �apy; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 06:50 Dw�jka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Kozio�ka Mato�ka - odc. 5 Rajd kraj prod.Polska (1969); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 406; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na �niadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 09:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:50 Johnny Tsunami (Johnny Tsunami); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); re�.:Steve Boyum; wyk.:Brandon Baker, Yuji Okumoto, Mary Page Keller, Kirsten Storms; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:30 Dzika przysz�o�� - Wieloramienny las - odc. 12 kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:05 Ko�o fortuny - odc. 116; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:40 MASH - odc. 156; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:15 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:45 Talki z reszt� - odc. 3/6 Ca�a ta zazdro��; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tak to lecia�o! - (34); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:15 Uwa�aj na kioskarza - (4); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Limo "Na Dzielni" ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka pi�ka - kulisy; STEREO 17:55 Hit Generator Mix - prezentacje - 8; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Dzieciaki g�r� - odc. 19; teleturniej; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:00 Kocham Ci� Polsko - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na z�e - odc. 363 Nieplanowana rola - (r�wnie� w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Ci� Polsko - (4); zabawa quizowa; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kocham Ci� Polsko - Extra; zabawa quizowa; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:35 HIT GENERATOR - (7) - (r�wnie� w TVP HD); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:25 HIT GENERATOR - fina�; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:40 Czas na mi�o�� - Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 1 (Barber of Siberia, the); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA, W�ochy, CZECHY (1999); re�.:Nikita Micha�kow; wyk.:Julia Ormond, Richard Harris, Oleg Mienszikow, Alieksiej Pietrenko, Daniel Olbrychski; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 01:10 Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 2 (Barber of Siberia, the); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA, W�ochy, CZECHY (1999); re�.:Nikita Micha�kow; wyk.:Julia Ormond, Richard Harris, Oleg Mienszikow, Alieksiej Pietrenko, Daniel Olbrychski; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegl�d prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 06:41 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Go�� poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegl�d Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kwiaty i ogrody 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 4 & 2 17:15 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Brulion kulturalny 19:20 Postawione na głowie 19:45 Reportaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 59; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:57 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:02 Reporta� TVP INFO 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:29 Dziennikarze na linii ognia. Afganistan (Frontline Journalists: Death and Danger in Afganistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:20 Forum - wydanie 59; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:01 Reporta� TVP INFO 02:25 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:46 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:49 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:02 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 03:36 By�o, nie min��o - kronika zwiadowc�w historii.; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:02 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 04:28 Forum - wydanie 59; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:08 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:13 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Szczecin 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegl�d prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 06:41 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Wokół nas 08:01 Go�� poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegl�d Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:28 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:45 Fonograf 17:05 Po sukces do Unii 17:15 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:30 Wokół nas 18:35 Między Odrą a Renem 18:50 Rozkminka 19:00 Obraz dnia 20:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 59; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:57 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:02 Reporta� TVP INFO 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 E-lementarz 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:29 Dziennikarze na linii ognia. Afganistan (Frontline Journalists: Death and Danger in Afganistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:20 Forum - wydanie 59; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:01 Reporta� TVP INFO 02:25 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:46 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:49 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:02 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 03:36 By�o, nie min��o - kronika zwiadowc�w historii.; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:02 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 04:28 Forum - wydanie 59; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:08 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:13 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 151, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Spirytyści - odc. 49, Polska 2000 8:35 Świat według Kiepskich - W kamasze - odc. 50, Polska 2000 9:10 Rodzina zastępcza - Wolny dzień - odc. 49, Polska 2000 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza - Sama przeciw wszystkim - odc. 50, Polska 2000 10:20 Miodowe lata - odc. 25, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 30, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1253, Polska 2009 12:00 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 13:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 16, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 885, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 150, USA 2005 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 151, USA 2005 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 40, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 20, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 886, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1254, Polska 2009 20:00 Taxi - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1998 21:45 Z archiwum X - thriller sf, USA, Kanada 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 0:25 Pokochać - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 3:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 119, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - odc. 5, reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1114, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Tajemnice serca 13:35 Detektywi - Gość z przeszłości 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 13, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Udaję przed mężem, że mam przyjemność w sypialni 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 120, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Powiedz prawdę 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Shrek - film animowany, USA 2001 22:00 Wyspa - thriller sf, USA 2005 0:45 "Generał - zamach na Gibraltarze" - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 1:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Telesklep - magazyn 3:55 Rozmowy w toku - Udaję przed mężem, że mam przyjemność w sypialni 4:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci skr�t 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po �smej; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wiosenne �niadanko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w �wiecie ksi��ek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:00 �egnaj, Rockefeller odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:30 Okr�g�y St��. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 6 Kompromis; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:45 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Jeziora du�e i ma�e; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:05 Stanis�aw�w gr�d Rewery; reporta�; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - So�tysi; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1264; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:05 Arty�ci Janowi Paw�owi II w ho�dzie. "Patroni Europy i Polski"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:25 Dobry cz�owiek na z�e czasy; film dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:50 Mistrz Ryszard z Padwy; reporta�; 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:20 M�ska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:50 HIT GENERATOR - (6); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w �wiecie ksi��ek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Owoce drzewa czyli remanent; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:55 Stanis�aw�w gr�d Rewery; reporta�; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1264; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 12 - II seria - Nied�wiedzi ekspres; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na z�e - odc. 359 Bolesne wspomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Wielkanocne obyczaje; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 22:05 Kino S�siad�w - Odgrobadogroba (Odgrobadogroba); film fabularny kraj prod.Chorwacja, S�owenia (2005); re�.:Jan Cvitkovic; wyk.:Gregor Bakovic, Drago Milinovic, Sonja Savic, Natasa Matjasec; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Cisza; magazyn kulturalno-spo�eczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:13 Mak�owicz w podr��y - Podr�� 3. Dolna Saksonia - Kartofel z Zachodu (13); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1264; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 12 - II seria - Nied�wiedzi ekspres; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na z�e - odc. 359 Bolesne wspomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Wielkanocne obyczaje; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Stanis�aw�w gr�d Rewery; reporta�; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 04:25 Kino S�siad�w - Odgrobadogroba (Odgrobadogroba); film fabularny kraj prod.Chorwacja, S�owenia (2005); re�.:Jan Cvitkovic; wyk.:Gregor Bakovic, Drago Milinovic, Sonja Savic, Natasa Matjasec; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12